


Layout Plans

by ObsidianRomance



Series: A Matter of Coincidence 'Verse [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You need to read Confined Spaces and the other installments of the "A Matter of Coincidence" Verse to understand this story.<br/>Jared and Jensen deal with Jared's concerns about adding to their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layout Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mpreg!Jared, porn, bottom!Jared, schmoop, a little angst, cute babies  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Beta: bt_kady because she is wonderful.  
> Authors Note: This chapter goes into some detail about Jared's views on some key points. Note - this is fiction and I am not trying to state that his views are the correct views.  
> Special Thanks: Thanks to bt_kady for making this verse's wonderful banner! *hugs* And thanks to Traveller-in-time for the art!
> 
> [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/85421651@N04/8404086591/)

Jensen is staring at his computer screen but his mind is far from work.  Since being with Jared, he had less reason to daydream, because, as sappy as it sounded, all of his dreams are pretty much a reality at the moment, all the way down to being the reason why Jared’s middle is growing.  That, however, didn’t mean that he didn’t still fall into moments of reverie every now and then.

Mostly, at the current moment, he is wishing that he can take Jared away for a little while.  Work has been hectic since they decided to switch to a new backup system.  And though they’ve been able to have quality time as a family, they need alone time with each other as much as they need time with Arianna and Brooke.

He’s halfway to thinking about what he wants to do to Jared alone on a beach when object of his affections walks into his office.

Jensen spins in his chair so he can fully face the doorway Jared is suddenly standing in

He’s pined over Jared for over three years and they’ve been together just shy of two and somehow the man still has a way of making his heart pound just a little faster every time he sees him, it pounds even faster when Jared gives him the smirky smile he is currently flashing Jensen.

“Hey, boss man.”  Jared shifts his weight to one hip, leans against the doorframe and a hand falls habitually to his middle.  One side of his smirk curves up higher.

“Hey, gorgeous.”  Jensen smiles.  He can’t help it.  Jared is making him smile without even trying.  All his boyfriend has to do is exist, be his wonderful self, and show that trusting – _finally_ – smile.  It doesn’t hurt that Jared is also wearing a pull over v-neck that is probably on its last wear until after this pregnancy.  The fabric is stretching over the small swell, making it blatantly apparent that Jared is actually 16 weeks pregnant.  And, Jensen can’t help himself; he wants to touch.  Jared looks…well, Jared looks phenomenal.

“So, I figured it was about time that I tell you something.”  Jared takes a step into the office and stands directly in front of Jensen.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Jensen cocks his head to the side.  “Tell me something?”

“Yeah, you know…considering that you are my employer and everything.”  The smirk creeps onto Jared’s face again.  “And as my employer, I thought it was about time that I let you know that I’m pregnant.” Both of Jared’s hands go to his middle to emphasize his point.

Still confused, Jensen thinks that maybe Jared is having a ‘moment’.  He decides it is safest to play along so he gives Jared a look of mock disbelief.  “Ohh, you are, are you?”

“Yep.”  He takes a few steps forward and reaches out to take Jensen’s hands.  Placing them both on his abdomen, he nods.  “Pregnant.”  He steps even closer, leaving Jensen to look up at his boyfriend from his seat in the chair.  “So, you know, I just wanted to let you know that I am going to be taking some time off in about several months.”  His smirk softens and he gives Jensen a playful wink.  “I hope that isn’t a problem.”

Jensen gets on board, slowly pushing up from his chair and pressing closer to Jared.  He curls his fingers enough to feel the swell of Jared’s distended middle under his shirt.  “Well, you’re entitled to time off.”  Leaning close enough to breathe the same air as Jared, he meets his stare.  “Who’s the lucky guy?”

Jared wets his lips and whispers low to Jensen’s ear.  “Oh, some amazing man who’s been so wonderfully patient and supportive of me over the past years.”  His voice comes with a hot puff of air against the shell of Jensen’s ear.

The position leaves Jared’s jaw in line with Jensen’s lips and Jensen can’t help himself.  He presses forward, landing a kiss on Jared’s jaw bone before he pushes up on his toes to kiss higher.  Even while kissing, he can’t stop the smile from taking over the shape of his lips.  “I hear he is ridiculously handsome as well.” When Jared laughs in response, Jensen can feel the vibrations against his lips.

“Yeah, he’s alright.”  Jared pulls back and bites the corner of his lip, eyes mischievous and showing Jensen that Jared finds him more than ‘alright.’

Jensen’s heart pounds faster when he realizes that he is the reason for Jared’s smile, and technically he is the reason for the swell still cupped by his palms.  It’s almost enough to make him feel like a lightheaded teenager.  It’s so good that it feels like he is living one of his daydreams.  And he guesses maybe he is, because Jared was his dream for the last few years and now they’ve taken their relationship out of the dream world and into real life.  He knows he should be working, but he can’t stop his body from sliding his hands behind Jared’s back and pulling him into a kiss.

“Mmph!”  Rather than being pulled, Jared practically falls into Jensen’s arms, losing his footing for a moment before steadying himself in Jensen’s hold.  The tension fades out of his body and he practically melts into the embrace, the lean of his body leveling out their height difference.

Licking into the heat of Jared’s mouth, Jensen lets the slightest of moans out before retracting his tongue only to dart it back in again.  Their lips work against each other’s in a familiar pattern, before he pulls away enough to suck gently on the sensitive area on Jared’s neck that he knows so well.

When Jared shifts, Jensen can feel his hardening length rub up against his thigh and his brain knows they are quickly hurdling to a point of no return.  Jared has been insatiable lately, and pushing him to this point of arousal without having the time to do anything more about it is like playing with fire

Not that he is complaining; he is more than happy to have been spending time with Jared between the sheets, or against the wall, or on his desk chair if that is what makes his pregnant boyfriend happy

It sure does make Jensen happy

But still, it is the middle of the workday, with more clients arriving in…well he doesn’t know when, but probably soon.  Jared has his schedule.

Jensen tries to pull away, but it’s too late

Jared is searching out his lips again and when he finally attacks them, he does so with a moan into Jensen’s mouth.  He’s being handsy, pulling at Jensen’s suit jacking and yanking him closer

It makes Jensen’s legs weaken.  The transformation Jared has gone through from being tentative in his actions to taking (and getting) exactly what he wants is enough to send a new pulse of blood to his dick.  Jensen tugs back with equal vigor, being rough enough to show Jared he knows that just because Jared is pregnant, it doesn’t mean he will break.

It’s hard, but Jensen has to stop this.  He is a professional.  True, they’ve fooled around in the office many times, but never so close to anyone’s appointment that they’ve ever gotten caught…well, technically.  It wasn’t their fault that Mrs. Larson almost walked in on them.  She was a full hour early.

Regardless, Jensen puts two hands on the sides of Jared’s face and gently, backing away with decreasingly intense kisses, pulls out of their lip-lock.  He stares at Jared for a faction of a breath before kissing him hard again, ending the gesture with a tiny nip to Jared’s bottom lip.  “I hate to break this up…”

Jared nudges closer.  “So don’t.”

“You’re killing me.”  Letting out a frustrated sigh, Jensen scratches at the back of his neck.  “Jay, we gotta.  It’s almost 3, and don’t I have an appointment at –“

“Nope.  Actually, your schedule is clear until 4.”  Jared smirks and trails his fingers up Jensen’s chest and along his tie until they close in around the knot.  Tugging gently, he brings their faces together again.

“My schedule is…?”  Jensen cannot remember a time where his afternoon schedule was so open.  Pulling back, he narrows one eye at Jared.  “Did you schedule sex?”

“Maybe.” Jared winks.

“Oh…so…a whole hour then?”

“Mmm hmm.”  Jared drops the innocence act and with his hand still fisted around the older man’s tie, he pulls Jensen closer.  There is no warning before he is sucking Jensen’s bottom lip into his mouth and working up to a kiss.

The immediacy of their actions make Jensen’s brain go a little fuzzy.  Jared’s lips feel good and they sure beat anything that remotely resembles work.  “So, maybe – “ They are kissing too intensely and it is difficult to get words out.  “We should,”  Jensen chokes on a moan as the palm belonging to Jared’s hand not holding his tie coasts over the growing hardness in his pants, “the door…we…”

“Locked it already.”  Jared gives Jensen’s lips a playful bite and his eyes darken with lust.

Heart skipping a beat, Jensen practically falls apart.  “Christ.” Forcefully, he grabs Jared’s shoulder and pulls him into a deeper kiss, pushing his tongue through Jared’s teasing and taking control of the gesture.  Jared’s mouth is hot and needy, panting between kisses and craving the attention.  He licks along the inside and fights with Jared’s tongue for a moment, savoring his boyfriend’s taste.

In one swift movement, without breaking the kiss, he shoves both of them towards his desk and lands Jared almost completely on top of it.  They have an hour and there is plenty of time for slow drawn out movements but Jared’s actions are screaming that he craves the other kind.

The rough, fast, needy kind of coupling that fucking in his office always fills.

It is Jensen’s office but for some reason having sex there almost feels like trespassing, like they are letting their personal lives drown out their work relationship.  It feels wrong in all the right ways because Jensen thinks this is where he met Jared for the first time and who would have known that years later they would get to know each other so intimately.  It shoots a bolt of electricity through his gut and Jensen gives Jared what he’s been craving.

Jensen thrusts Jared onto the desk with more force and Jared has to let go of Jensen enough to put his arms behind his back in a bracing maneuver.  Picture frames clatter to the floor but it is just as well; they contain pictures of their daughters and Jensen doesn’t need to see that when he is plowing into their father.

“Jen!”  Jared’s eyes shoot wide in surprise at Jensen’s sudden urgent movements but he can’t get more words out because Jensen cups his jaw with one hand and pulls him in for a drawn out kiss.

The kissing is good.  More than good.  And Jensen draws it out as long as possible, even though it is not the activity Jared is practically writhing in his arms trying to find.  Eventually, Jensen can’t resist the way Jared is sliding up against him, the way he is rolling his hips and brushing both their arousals together.  He backs off and yanks Jared forwards.  His hands work quickly, not yet made clumsy with need, and he gets Jared’s pants unfastened and pulled down, taking the boxer briefs with them, leaving Jared’s cock naked and bobbing.  He teases the organ with the briefest touch before spinning Jared so that he faces the desk and has to plant both palms on its surface to support himself.

It is no secret that Jensen absolutely loves the sight in front of him.  Jared is partially disrobed, legs spread, ass on display.  He is still panting from Jensen’s mouth’s onslaught, peeking over his shoulder with darkened eyes.  It makes Jensen’s pants painfully tight.  “God Jared, you are, and always will be, the best part of my work day.”  The words sound stupid but they are true.

They always have been.

Even before he was lucky enough to have Jared braced against his desk, legs spread and willing.

His mind might be playing trick on him, but Jensen thinks he sees a shiver run its course over Jared’s exposed skin.  It’s like lightening and it makes it was though Jensen’s own body.

Dropping to his knees, Jensen’s hand tip toe up Jared’s legs and knead into his strong thighs before coasting over the roundness of his ass.  With less urgency than his previous actions, he spreads the mounds of flesh apart and licks a stripe at Jared’s furled entrance.

It takes one lick and Jared is a moaning mess already.  Jensen knows part of it is whatever pregnancy hormones are hyping Jared up because his boyfriend is suffering from what Jensen thinks is the most amazing side effect of being pregnant that has ever existed

At least something makes up for Jared’s mid-day sickness.

Jensen gives another probe with his tongue, this time going further and deeper, testing the limits of the stretch around the edges of the muscle with little jabs of his tongue and soothing laps.  He licks Jared open, taking his time with this part and reveling in the sounds coming from Jared’s mouth.  When Jared bucks back with his hips and he lets out a pathetic whine, Jensen feels too guilty to prolong the torture and adds a saliva covered digit to the mix.

Jared’s breath catches.  He almost falls forward onto his forearms, hands twitching against Jensen’s desk blotter.  “More, Jensen.  Please?”

Kissing the inside of Jared’s thigh, Jensen obliges and snakes another finger in alongside the first.  “Anything for you Jay, remember?”

There is enough moisture at Jared’s entrance from the attention Jensen paid it with his tongue that he is able to work three fingers inside Jared with ease.  He thrust them in, scissors, curls and swirls them.  In an expertly practiced thrust, he connects with Jared’s prostate and shocks it into coaxing a deep but shaky moan from Jared’s mouth.

Keeping his fingers at work inside Jared, Jensen gets to his feet and leans over Jared far enough to pepper kisses on his sweat cool neck.  Jared’s skin is hot with arousal, and Jensen really wants to do something about that.    He looks down and finds that he is not fairing much better when he spots a small darkening splotch of pre-come on the front of his pants.

He is prepared for the disappointed groan when he pulls his fingers free of Jared’s channel but he is going to make their removal up to Jared.  First he has to get his pants out of the way.

Hands fumbling now, he gets his belt, button, and zipper down enough to expose his blood heavy arousal.  He has to smack Jared’s thigh to the left so he can rummage through his draw for a bottle of lube, but when he finally does find it, his dick is slicked up and ready to go in moments.

Jensen repositions Jared’s hips, hoists him up a little higher from where his body sank during Jensen’s preparations.  It takes a bit of angling and pressing down on the area between Jared’s shoulder blades to get him to tilt his ass up, but Jensen gets his dick perfectly lined up with Jared’s entrance and he makes a slow teasing press inside.

Jared is having no of it.  Never one to let Jensen get away with having all the control, he practically growls and forces backwards, eliciting a sharp intake of surprised breath from Jensen.

“Fuck!”  Jensen steadies himself by curling each hand around Jared’s hips and fitting snuggly between the man’s legs.  He doesn’t move, wanting to saver the first moment of delicious tightness before it pulls him under.

“Come on Jen, I need it.”  Jared looks over his shoulder, eyes locking with Jensen’s as he licks his lips before sucking the bottom one in.

“Going to give it to you.  Don’t worry.”  To prove his point, Jensen bucks his hips, pushing deeper inside Jared before he pulls back to repeat the action.

“Oh…yeah…”  Jared’s body bounces forward on the thrust, rocking on his heels with each push of Jensen’s dick.  “Oh!”

Jared’s never been quiet during times like these; Jensen’s arousal reacts to that fact.  He groans and picks up a steady rhythm of thrusting into Jared, making long thorough strokes with each buck of his hips.  Neither of them is going to last long and he intends to make it good while they ride the rush towards their orgasms

They are both still clothed for the most part which is awkward but oddly sexy.  Jensen looks down at his dick sliding with ease into Jared and he can’t stop watching as Jared’s body swallows him whole and clenches around him in every right way possible.

They are a mess, both sweaty and falling apart at the seams, but they’ve latched onto each other.

Fingers splaying out, Jensen’s hands wander under the hem of Jared’s shirt and he feels the swell of their growing child.

Years ago Jensen swore he didn’t have a pregnancy fetish, rather a Jared fetish that came along with everything Jared had to offer.  It’s why he isn’t freaked out by the fact that he is increasingly turned on by the reality that he is fucking his _pregnant_ boyfriend into his desk.  His fingers stroke up the curve of the swell and he feels his balls draw in tighter.

Keeping one hand on Jared’s middle, he trails the other lower to encircle Jared’s weeping arousal, thumb swiping through the gathering pre-come and swirling it around the head before he picks up a lazy pumping rhythm.

“Oh god, Jen!  Harder!  Fuck me harder!”  Jared strengthens his stance and looks at Jensen with hazy eyes and parted lips.  When Jensen snaps his hips hard and fast, pleasure washes over Jared’s face.  “Oh, yes, fuck!  Give it to me.  Fu–“ Jared’s worlds trail off as Jensen’s movement’s short circuit his brain

Eventually, everything lands on the same plane of existence.  Their breathing, heart beats, Jensen’s hand pumping Jared, and the force at which their bodies are connecting all come down to the same speed.

Jared is shouting, strings of dirty thoughts and pleadings for orgasm leaving his mouth in breathy pants.

Never one to disappoint, Jensen drops his head to the back of Jared’s neck, hot breath painting the slick skin there.  “I’m going to come…Fuck, Jared, you’re going to make me come.”  The last part is drawn out as Jensen tenses, thrusts once more and fills Jared with pulses of semen

His hand keeps moving in time with the thrusts, twisting every now and then, knowing exactly what the movement does for Jared.  And Jared’s orgasm is hot on Jensen’s heels, the man’s release splattering the desk blotter in jerky streams as Jensen works him through it.

The aftershocks of their orgasm keep them moving in shallow versions of their previous movents, slowing down but not ready to give up on the high they are riding.  Eventually, Jared falters and falls down onto his forearms, causing Jensen to follow after him.

Jensen’s vision comes back into focus enough for him to see the damage they’ve done to his desk.  After taking in those opalescent ropes of come he is sure he is never going to be able to look a client in the eye across his desk without his ears reddening.  It’s so prettily dirty.

Also prettily dirty is the panting heap of sweaty Jared who is shimmying out from under Jensen.  Jensen aids in his movement by slowly sliding out and rolling to the side.

Jared sinks to the floor, falling on his bare ass on the carpet and blinking exhaustedly at his boyfriend.  “Do you charge extra for that type of service?”

Running his clean hand through his sweaty hair, Jensen laughs.  He lowers himself to the floor in front of Jared and deposits a soft kiss to the man’s swollen lips.  “That’s only for you.

Jared smiles and collapses against Jensen’s chest

They are hot and sweaty but Jensen can’t help but wrap his arms around the pregnant man.  His heart is pounding just as hard as before but this time it is added by the swell of devotion he feels when he has Jared in his arms, when he knows Jared trusts him enough to give him _this_.

Rooting his face around in Jensen’s neck, Jared whispers against the sweaty skin there.  “I love you too.”

“I didn’t say anything.”  Jensen’s voice peaks with curiosity.

“You didn’t need to.  I know you.  You were thinking it.”  They sit in a happy, sated silence before Jared sighs and lets out a yawn.

“Tired?”

“A little bit.” Jared holds on tighter and scoots closer.  “I kinda wish we were home in bed because I don’t want to move.  But I don’t think your next client would appreciate a semi-nude blissed out pregnant man passed out on your office floor.”

They both laugh at the thought and Jensen realizes he wishes they were home too because he doesn’t want to let go of Jared just yet.

Burying his nose in Jared’s hair, Jensen inhales him.  “That was a nice…break…from the day.”

“Yeah, well…this kid makes me feel like it is impossible to get enough of its father.”

Jensen can practically feel Jared blush against him.  “Oh yeah, sure, blame the baby.”

“Well it’s not _all_ the baby’s doing.  It _is_ awfully hard to work for such a good looking boss.”  Yawning again, Jared pulls away from Jensen with a soft smile on his lips.

“Jay, why don’t you clean up and go home for the day?  Go pick up the girls and head home.  Or, better yet, head straight home and take a nap.  I can pick up the girls at the usual time when I am done here.”

Jensen didn’t have to wait to hear Jared’s words to know that his boyfriend is on board with that idea.  And finishing up the workday will be easy.  Plus, Jensen will feel better if he knows Jared and their unborn child are getting the rest they need.

But Jared doesn’t really say anything.  He stares at Jensen for a minute before grimacing and twisting his face into one of discomfort.  Something hitches in his throat and he stares wide eyed at Jensen.  “I’mma throw up.”  He scrambles for the garbage, reaching it in time to prevent making a mess of the office’s floor.

Jensen tries not to laugh, he knows it will not go over well.  But he cannot help it.  Jared is still naked from the waist down and he is all long limbs and flailing arms as he makes his way across the room.  It looks so comical that the laugh comes out on its own.

Jared glares, lust drunk eyes replaced by frustrated ones before he retches again.

Immediately, Jensen doesn’t feel like laughing.  Jared looks so pathetic that he scoots over and pushes his hair back.  It’s a weird contrast how they’ve gone from hot and heavy sex to dealing with Jared’s pregnancy sickness.  “I’m sorry.  I’m sorry you feel so shitty.”

“ _That_ ,” Jared shoves the garbage pail away, “was _all_ the baby’s fault.”

“Aww, Jay.”  Jensen rubs a hand over Jared’s back.  “Go home, baby.  I want you to go take care of yourself and,” he softly rests his hand on Jared’s middle, “our little trouble maker.  I’ll be home as soon as I can, and maybe I’ll even bring you some strawberries.”

When Jared eyes light up, Jensen knows his boyfriend isn’t going to object.  But that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to miss them, or spend the moments without them letting his memory rewind to their 3:00 interactions in his office.

It is a hopeless case

Because Jared not only has the keys to Jensen’s office and to their home, but he has more complete ownership to the key to his heart.

It’s fucking hallmark card material but that doesn’t stop it from being unarguably true.

************

Jensen swings an over tired Brooke into her car seat and she whines as he tries to fish around for the buckle to strap her in.

“It looks like someone is a little sleepy.”  Smirking at his daughter, he kisses her forehead, prompting her to push him away with a whine.

Jared laughs from the other side of the car.  He’s been in a great mood lately, hasn’t been sick in nearly two days.  It’s practically a record.  “It’s because _someone_ didn’t take her nap this afternoon.”  He plops Arianna in her car seat and leans in to fasten her belt.

Arianna is all giggles and toothy smiles; the polar opposite of her sister at the moment.  She tries awkwardly to hang onto her father, holding Jared around the neck when he tries to pull away.  “Papa!  Cookie?”

Untangling his daughter’s fingers from his hair, Jared finally does pull away.  Arianna is giving him a happy grin and the thumps her nose before reaching into their diaper bag and grabbing two cookies.  Arianna happily snatches one and it is in her mouth instantly.  “Only one, okay angel?”  But Arianna isn’t listening anymore.  She is too interested in her cookie and figuring out a way to excavate the chocolate chips.  Jared holds out a cooking towards Brooke.  “Here B, want one?”

Brooke is being moody.  She makes a rebuffing whine and twists away from Jared’s hand to face Jensen completely.  “Daddy, out?”  She wiggles and shifts her body, making it near impossible for Jensen to finish buckling her in.

“No baby, no out.  We have to go home.  Don’t you want to go home?”  Jensen snorts in frustration over the car seat and repositions Brooke so that he can snap her left buckle into place.  He knows Brooke is going to be out cold as soon as the car is in motion for more than five minutes, but she is making this process awfully hard on him.

“Daddy!  Out!”  Brooke purses her lips together and scowls before her bottom lip starts to quiver and Jensen knows exactly what that forewarns.  He braces himself for it, but it doesn’t matter.  He is practically useless when they cry, especially when he is the one they are directing their crying at.

A tear rolls down Brooke’s cheek; he knows she is just tried, but he still feels bad.  He’s about to reassure her but his phone vibrates in his pocket and distracts him from it.  He and Jared just left work and other than picking the girls up from daycare, they blissfully have nothing on their calendars.  He meant to switch his phone off so that his day would stay that way, but the vibrating reminds him that he forgot.

Pulling the phone out, he realizes it is his brother-in-law and he can’t believe he ever thought of switching his phone off.  He shuts himself off to Brooke’s crying, her power over him useless for the moment, and gently forces her to sit straight so he can finally – _finally_ – finish buckling her in completely.

Stunned momentarily that Jensen didn’t do anything more to comfort her, Brooke blinks in silence before full out wailing.  It’s not her fault for being shocked.  Her whining has always worked in the past.  She lets out another cry, balling up her fists and bringing one to her mouth.

It’s why Jensen can barely hear Justin on the other line of the phone.  It makes him start screaming into the receiver before he closes the car door and steps away from the vehicle for a moment.

“Justin?”

Justin, for his part, isn’t making very much sense.  He tries to get his sentence out twice, stumbling on the words, before he tries again and get the news out.

Jensen’s face drains of color and he freezes.  “What?”

Jared picks up on the fact that something serious must be happening on the other side of the conversation and rounds the car until he stands beside Jensen.  “What is it?”

Holding a hand up to Jared, Jensen practically curls his body into the phone conversation.  “No, yeah, we will be there.  Yeah, right now.  Okay…okay.  Yeah, it’s going to be fine.”  He disconnects the call and pockets his phone, turning to face an increasingly frustrated Jared.

“What is it, Jen?”

“Mackenzie’s in labor.”

“Woah.”  Jared’s eyes go wide.

“Yeah.”  Jensen has a hard time sorting out what emotion he is feeling based on the news he just heard.  He knew his baby sister was going to have a baby, yet a combination of excitement and uncertainty creeps up on him.  There are a lot of things that can go wrong, and given Mackenzie’s past year, Jensen can’t stop letting thinking about those risks overtake his usual positive outlook.  He must have dazed out for a moment because when he comes back from the moment, Jared is waving a hand in front of his face.

“Jen?  Where?  What hospital?”

“I, um…shit.  I forgot to ask.”  As if on cue, his phone pings and Jensen finds that Justin has text the address.  Staring at the text, Jensen remembers that he knew this all already.  They had a plan, and he is supposed to get his ass to the hospital now.  “Shit, Jared.  My parents aren’t even home, and Kenzie…she is probably losing her mind about that.”

Jensen knows Mackenzie has been attached to their mother at the hip in the last few months.  He can practically envision her having a mini-meltdown realizing there is now way for their parents to get back into town in time for their new grandbaby’s birth.  Leave it to Kenzie to figure out a way to go into labor when he doctors told her she wasn’t anywhere near delivering

Taking the phone from Jensen, Jared read’s the hospital’s address and shoos Jensen towards the passenger seat.  “I’m driving.  We are going to have to take the girls with us.  Your brother is coming, right?”

Jensen blinks and gets into the car on autopilot.  “Yeah, I…yeah, of course he is.&rdquo

Jared snatches the keys from Jensen’s hand and starts the engine.  “Good, there will be plenty of _babysitters_ available.  They,” he gives a gesture with his thumb towards the back of the car, “are not in the easiest of moods.”  Looking at Jensen, Jared puts a hand on his thigh.  “Jensen, baby, breathe.  It’s going to be okay.”

“It will, won’t it?”  Giving a nervous smile, Jensen’s lips curl up a little unevenly.

“Of course it will.”  Waiting until Jensen’s smile transformed to a natural one, Jared shifted the car into gear and set off towards their destination.

*********

Brooke is out cold by the time they get to the hospital, which is understandable, considering the fact that she cried, loudly, until she passed out.  Jared has her over his shoulder while Jensen has Arianna on his hip as they navigate the innards of the hospital and make their way towards labor and delivery.

They spot Josh walking in circles trying to get some sort of reception on his cell phone.  When he spots them, he makes a bee-line for them.

“Hey!”  Josh wiggles his phone with frustration.  “I’ve been trying to get mom for the last hour.  I think their flight is still in the air.  She’s going to kill herself over letting Mackenzie talk her and dad into going to that stupid wedding.”  He leans forward with outstretched arms to pull Jensen into a familiar embrace.

Jensen snorts.  He agrees but he knows that the wedding is not ‘stupid’.  It’s family and he can’t blame his mother for going to her goddaughter’s wedding.  Shaking his head, he shifts Arianna to his other hip to accept his brother’s hug.  “How is she?”

“She’s good.  Her doctor is here, he says she is doing real good, progressing really fast.”  Josh, so as not to jostle Brooke, pulls out of his original plan to greet Jared with a hug and pats him on the back.  “They said people are allowed in the room right now until she is ready for delivery.”  After point to a closed door, Josh takes Arianna from Jensen, letting the little girl’s reaching arms wrap around his neck.

“Yeah?”  Jensen turns to Jared.  “Come with?  I know she’ll want to see you.”

Nodding, Jared takes Jensen’s hand and they leave Arianna in Josh’s capable care as they enter Mackenzie’s hospital room.

Despite delivering twins, Jensen’s never been in the labor and delivery ward before.  He’s only seen their portrayal on television or in the movies.  Actually seeing his sister hooked up to monitors and looking a little worse for wear is what he expects but suddenly all he can see is his baby sister who he gave piggyback rides to.

“Jensen!”  Mackenzie perks up in her bed and reaches a hand out towards her brother.  Justin, sitting beside her, looks just as relieved to see Jensen and Jared, his shoulders relaxing as they walk into the room.

In a moment, Jensen takes a place beside his sister and grabs her hand.  “Hey Kenzie.  How are you doing?”

“This sucks.  It hurts so much.”  She whines and gives Jared a pleading look.  “I don’t know if I should thank your or hit your for not warning me about how much this _actually_ sucks.”

Jared laughs and throws Mackenzie and apologetic shrug.  “At least you are not in an elevator.”

“Touché.”  Despite the lighthearted reply, Mackenzie is all seriousness and set features.  She groans and fists the sheets at her side while tightening the grip she still has on Jensen’s hand.  “God, this is going _so_ fast.”

“I know the feeling.”  Jared takes a tentative seat on the edge of Mackenzie’s bed and gives her leg a squeeze.

A contraction takes hold of Mackenzie and all previous conversation falls aside while she dissolves into yelling about how much she does not appreciate anything that is going on with her.  “I want mom!”

The way his sister utters the request makes Jensen’s heart crack and Justin lock eyes with him in search for help.  He doesn’t have an answer.  He can’t snap his fingers and make their mother appear.  But he can do everything in his power to make sure he is there for his sister.

In the end, Mackenzie doesn’t let him or Jared leave the room.  Brooke stays fast asleep on Jared’s shoulder, though he does have to shift her when her weight starts making him grow sore.

Mackenzie wasn’t kidding, things are moving fast.  It isn’t long before her doctor tells her it is time to push.  That news also comes with the fact that the hospital only allows two other people in the room besides the person in labor during deliveries.  Jared is set to get out of the room, to let Jensen do his big brother thing, when Mackenzie grabs his forearm with a vice grip.

“You’re not going anywhere.”  She stares at him like a cornered cat and holds firm.

“Mackenzie, I…I can’t stay in here.  There are one too many people, and…”  Jared pouts and bites his lower lip helplessly.

“Kenzie, it’s okay.  I know you want mom, I know having her in here with you was the original plan.  But, Justin’s here and I’m going to stay with you.”  Jensen tries to sound reassuring and confident in the fact that he will be any help.  Helping Jared through labor was one thing, but helping his own sister is another.  He’s good with the couching part, but his mind tries to retreat when he thinks about being part of such an intimate moment with his _sister_.

“I want Jared!”  Mackenzie’s voice is scary, pain tingeing it with enough bite to warn people out of defying her.

“Mack-“

Mackenzie cuts her brother off.  “I want Jared!  Unless you pushed out a kid before and neglected to tell anyone about it.”

Jensen balks and swallows audibly.

“That’s what I thought.”  She turns to face Jared again.  “You’re staying.”  The command quickly dissolves into pleading.  “You are, right?  Please?”

It’s plain on Jared’s face that he doesn’t know the right answer to that question.  He looks up helplessly at Jensen and then back to Mackenzie, flashing his gaze between the two of them.  “I…um…Jen?”

Jensen sighs and kisses Mackenzie on her sweaty forehead.  “Of course he can stay if you want him to stay.”  He’s always indulged his sister and he isn’t going to stop now.

“I do.  I really, really do.”  Whatever anger was fueling her voice leaves and she looks nervously at her brother.  “I just…I want you too but…”

“It’s okay.”  Turning to Jared, he cups his boyfriend’s face and presses a quick kiss to his lips.  “Here, give me Brooke.”  He gently takes the sleepy girl into his arms, the movement waking her and prompting her to let out a little whine.  She’s a ticking time bomb and Jensen knows he now has two reasons why he needs to get out of the room.  “You feel up to staying with her?”

Nodding quickly, Jared’s voice is barely a whisper.  “Yeah, Jensen, I’m fine.  It’s…it’s an honor, really.  I’m sorry she’s kicking you out but…”

“It’s okay Jay, just take care of her.”  With one last kiss he goes back to his sister.  “Break a leg Mac.  I’ll be right outside.  Can’t wait to meet my niece.”

And then suddenly he isn’t part of the action anymore.  He is relegated to the waiting room with Josh and his sister-in-law.  By the time he leaves Mackenzie’s room, Arianna is snuggled up across two chairs, Josh’s jacket draped over her as she sleeps.

He takes a seat next to his brother and brings an awake but sleep-cuddly Brooke to his lap where she promptly buries her face in his shirt and stays quiet for a while.

Eventually she is herself again, full of giggles and laughter and running around the waiting room trying to get into trouble.  Jensen is glad for the distraction.  It forces him to focus on Brooke and not think too intensely about what is going on behind the door to his sister’s room.

It’s almost an hour later when Jared emerges from the room.  Brooke notices him first, since she had been wandering in that direction, and she yells “Papa” in her happy high pitched voice.

Immediately all eyes land on Jared and note that he is smiling big.

“It’s a girl. Addison.  She’s 7 lbs 8 oz and just as pretty as her mom.  Everyone is doing great.”  Jared laughs but it has a nervous quality to it that only Jensen picks up on.  “You can all see her in a little bit.”

Everyone else is too busy smiling and laughing, clapping even, which Brooke participates in whole heartedly.

Jensen’s smiling too, the relief that his sister and niece are healthy and okay immediately erasing so many worries.  He makes his way to Jared and hugs him on instinct alone, needing to mark what he is feeling with some type of physical gesture.

“And how are _you_ doing?”  Jensen keeps Jared tucked in tight.

“I’m good, Jen.  A little tired but good.  Just…”  He runs a hand through his hair.  “ _Actually_ having another baby is _no_ fun at all.  I mean, with the pushing and the blood and…and, why are we doing this?”

“Hey, hey, hey.”  Jensen tilts Jared’s face up to meet his eyes.  “No freaking out.  We’ve been through this before, right?  We’re doing this because you are amazing and I’m lucky enough to have your love and we want to add to our family.”  Jared goes to speak but Jensen cuts him off.  “And it is going to be everything we want it to be and worth it in the end.  And we are going to avoid all elevators.”

The last part gets a relieved laugh from Jared and he pulls out of their embrace enough to stare at Jensen with re-realized confidence.  “Oh yeah, I must have forgotten.”  His words are playful, and he smiles before shaking his head.  “But, look at me, taking your mind off of this awesome moment for you!  I’m sorry!”  A faint flush of embarrassment paints his cheeks and he vainly tries to wipe it away with a hand.  “You need to go see your niece.  Mackenzie asked me to bring you in to her.  You’re the first person she wants to see.”

“Yeah?”  Jensen’s smile widens at that fact.  “You’re good through, right?”

“I’m good.”  Jared gives him a reassuring smile and pushes him towards Mackenzie’s room.  “Go.  She’s really cute and she can’t wait to meet her Uncle Jensen.”  He looks down at Brooke trying to climb his leg.  Giving into her attempts for attention, Jared reaches down, gets a grip under her shoulders and pulls her into his arms.  “Me and this little spider monkey will be here when you’re done.”

But Jensen is done much later than he thought he would be.

Addison is cute and sleepy; she doesn’t seem to mind being passed around to her new uncles and aunt.  She is the first baby Jensen has held since his daughters and his first thought isn’t really about his niece, it is about how big Arianna and Brooke have gotten.

He misses holding something so small, and when he watches Jared hold Addision, he realizes he misses seeing that sweet look on Jared’s face.

It adds to the excitement that Addison is going to have a little cousin to grow up with in five months or so.

******

It takes a few days for Jensen to actually pinpoint it, but he realizes five days after Addison’s birth that Jared is acting a little peculiar.

Though Jensen is known for daydreaming, Jared is not.

Yet, that is what he swears he has been catching Jared doing.

More often than not, Jared is off in a daze while reading something on his computer, or he is fiddling in the new baby’s nursery while in his own world.

Jensen’s watches Jared re-inventory the baby products they have saved from the girls over and over again.

Jared’s distracted

It’s enough to worry Jensen because Jared has never been distracted.  He is always focused and following well thought out plans.  Jared seeming so off his game is enough to worry Jensen.

They’re home for the weekend and have just gotten back from visiting Mackenzie.  Jensen thought maybe the stress of work was getting to Jared, but he seems even more distracted after hanging out with Addison for the afternoon.

The girls are playing calmly in the middle of the room, building and knocking down towers made out of the block set Sherri and Paul sent them.  They are engrossed in their task and Jensen decides to corner Jared and get to the bottom of whatever ‘funk’ his boyfriend has been in.

Jared is sitting on the couch watching the girls, only, Jensen is sure he isn’t watching anything.  His eyes have that far away look and Jensen shocks him back to the present to physically tugging on his arm and forcing Jared to face him.

“What’s going on with you?”  It’s a blunt statement, but his words are soft and caring.  The question doesn’t demand an answer; rather, it is a worried heartfelt inquiry

“Huh? What?” Jared blinks and focuses in on Jared.

“You.  What is going on with you?  And don’t tell me nothing.  Something has been off with you for over a week.  Since Addison was born actually.”

“Oh, Jen…It’s…”  Taking one look at the worried expression on Jensen’s face, Jared reaches forward and curls his fingers around Jensen’s hand.  “I didn’t mean to worry you.  I’m sorry.  It is nothing major.  I was going to tell you about it, but I feel ridiculous.”

“If it’s got you acting weird, then I don’t think it can be ridiculous.  And even if it is, you know you can tell me anything.”  He laughs to diffuse the tension.  “I mean, I told you about my zombie phobia.  I don’t think anything can be more ridiculous than that.”

“Hey, don’t knock yourself down.  You’re fear of not being able to protect the people you love is one of the things that helped me realize I was falling in love with you.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

Jared puts up his hand and shakes his head.  “I’m not.  I’ll tell you.”  He smiles uncertainly.  “But you have to hear me out before you say anything.  Let me finish telling you everything, okay?”

Jensen gives a simple nod in response.

“So…you’re right.  I’ve been a little distracted lately.  And it does have to do with Addison’s birth.  I mean…”  He swallows hard and dives right into his story, hands nervously running through his hair.  “So, I never got a chance to deliver the girls in a hospital, as you well know.  I had no idea what it would be like but then, when I was there with Mackenzie, I got to experience it firsthand…well, sort of.”  He grips Jensen’s hand more firmly, needing it to ground him.  “Stop me if I ramble but…well…there was a lot going on in that hospital room.  There were a lot of people and a lot of different staff memebers intervening at different time, and then when Addison was born, Mackenzie didn’t even get to hold her for very long before she was whisked away.  Don’t get me wrong, the hospital staff was great and Mackenzie was happy with everything, but it got me thinking that what happened when I gave birth to the twins was really something special.”

“Jared, really? I mean…”

“Shh, let me finish.”  Jared dropped a quick kiss to Jensen’s confused pout.  “What I mean is, well…I have a hard time trusting people.  And I have an especially hard time trusting people with the things I care the most about, like Arianna and Brooke.  I trusted you way more than I trusted the doctor who was set to deliver the girls.  I know that sounds crazy and you can believe me or not, but I think it is true.”

Jensen’s never heard Jared discuss the girls’ delivery in quite this way before.  He doesn’t know what his boyfriend is getting at but he is intrigued and stays quiet to hear the rest.

“And then fate took over and we got stuck in that elevator, and you delivered our girls.  Just you and me.  I know there were issues with Brooke, but the rest of the events were special.  You delivered them; you were the first one to touch, to hold, them.  You’re technically the first person they got to bond with.  And I got to hold onto Arianna for as long as I wanted, and you had Brooke.  It was…well, it struck me as being so much better than Addison’s birth.”

Jensen snorts a laugh.  “I was terrified Jared.  I had no idea what I was doing and then Brooke…god, Brooke…I’ve never been so scared in my life.”

“I know.  Me too.  But thinking back, what if you did know what you were doing?  I mean, more than you did.”

“’What if’ what?”

Jared scratches the back of his neck nervously, his other hand flattening to his belly in search of some type of comfort.  “Well, I’ve been thinking and researching and...well, I was thinking that I want you to deliver this baby too.  Just like you did our daughters.”

“You want me to… _what_?”  Jensen’s eyes go wide.  The thing is, he isn’t as shocked as he probably sounds.  He’s a romantic and he immediately gets what Jared is saying.  There is a nice ring to that idea, to saying that he delivered all three of his kids.  But still, the panic is there and he can’t risk putting Jared or their unborn child in danger.

“I did some research and I was looking into alternative birth plans.  And I was thinking that maybe we could hire a midwife and I could…..haveourbabyathome.”  The last part comes jumbled out in one word and he looks away from Jensen as if afraid of how his boyfriend is going to react.

Jensen stays silent.  He doesn’t know how to react because he is still hung up on thinking about what could go wrong.  He must have stayed silent for way too long before Jared shifts and sighs dejectedly.

“Forget it.  You think it’s stupid, don’t you?”

The words hit Jensen and he hates the hurt feeling in them.  He doesn’t feel that way at all, but he has just been slapped with a weighty revelation and he needs time to process that.  “No!  Jared, it isn’t stupid.  It’s…It’s insane that you trust me that much.  I mean…Jay…wow.  That’s just…I have no words.”  He shifts on the couch and angles himself closer.  “No words.  The fact that you want me to be that involved, that you put importance in the fact that I am the first one to hold our kids…that…”  He goes quiet and his eyes dampen.  “God, I love you.”

“You don’t think I’m crazy?”

“Well, I think you’re crazy, but it is good.”

“I just, well, Mackenzie’s delivery wasn’t intimate at all.  I was honored to be a part of it but…I don’t want that.  I want just you and me and a midwife, just in case.”  Jared still looks uncertain about Jensen’s reaction.  With subconscious movements, he rubs at the swell of his middle.

“To tell you the truth, this little revelation doesn’t shock me.  Since I’ve known you, you have always been determined to do everything yourself and better than everyone else.”

“So does that mean you agree?”

“It means I see your point.”  Jensen interlaces his fingers with Jared and rubs his thumb into the meat of his palm.  “Can we talk about it more?  Maybe do a little bit of homework?”

Nodding, Jared gives a relieved smile.  “Yeah.  Trust me, I want to.  I want to look into things with you.  I mean, it’s your baby too.”

“And that makes me happier than you’ll ever know.”  Leaning forward, Jensen kisses the corner of Jared’s mouth sweetly before moving to kiss him more square on the lips.  “Thanks for telling me, Jay.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but I don’t think I knew what was bothering me until yesterday.  And then I got sucked into research and nesting and kind of just brooding over it and...well, you know the rest.”

“I like the sentiment behind your whole plan.  I mean, how lucky am I to receive that?”

“I keep telling you, luck has nothing to do with it.  It is all you and who you are.”  Jared leans forwards, fully intent on giving Jensen a kiss to show the man just how much he appreciates him but Brooke screams.

Both men’s head snap towards their daughters and they see Arianna throw what is most likely her second block at Brooke.

They put their conversation on hold to deal with the girls but even though they are far from done discussing the matter, Jensen knows he’s going to give Jared whatever he wants.

He’s okay with that.  But he needs to make sure nothing like the scare they had with Brooke will ever – _ever_ – happen again.

Brooke screams again, almost proving to Jensen that she is fine and she is going to continue to be fine.

And Jensen knows that he gave her that ability.

He did it once, twice if you are being technical, and he can do it again.

Just as long as they steer clear of elevators.

  
THE END (for now)

A/N:  I have many more installments of this 'verse left to write.  Don't worry!  Jared has to have that baby some day. LOL

I just have a lot of other things on my plate.  Thanks for reading dolls!


End file.
